


Not Broken Anymore

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Explicit Sexual Content, Hunters & Hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Ever since Michael had mysteriously left Dean with no clear reason why, Dean had been holed up in his room. He didn’t even come out to eat with the others, just snuck into the kitchen when it was empty and got himself something to take back into his room.Sam calls Cas. Dean, Cas and Jack go on a hunt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dmsilvis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/gifts).



> This is an exchange between Dmsilvis and I. She is making art for one of my stories, I wrote this for her.  
> The title is from the song Not Broken anymore by Blue October. It is perfect for Destiel, and if you haven't heard it, do yourself a favor and go listen. Warning... it might make you cry!

Ever since Michael had mysteriously left Dean with no clear reason why, Dean had been holed up in his room. He didn’t even come out to eat with the others, just snuck into the kitchen when it was empty and got himself something to take back into his room. Sam never even saw him unless he went to Dean’s room and knocked, and even then, Dean didn’t tell him it was okay to come in every time.

Standing outside the door, Sam could hear some show turned down low, presumably on Dean’s laptop. He knocked and waited.

After what seemed like minutes, he heard Dean call out, “Come on in, Sam.”

He opened the door to Dean, stretched out on his stomach in his bed with the laptop in front of him. The room was littered with plates, empty beer bottles and pizza boxes. Dean looked up at him.

“Yeah? What do you want, Sammy?”

Sam sighed. “You haven’t been out of here in days, Dean. I’m worried about you.”

Dean sighed and paused whatever he was watching on the laptop.

“Look, Sam, I’m fine. Just need some down time. And the bunker’s full of strangers. I’m okay.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, okay, just don’t stay in here alone for too long, okay?”

Dean nodded absently and tuned the show he was watching back on. Sam stood there for a moment, then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

He walked down the hall and ran into Jack.

“Is Dean okay?” Jack looked so sad, it made Sam sadder just to look at him.

“I hope so, but I don’t know. He says he is.”

Jack nodded. “I think Cas could help. We need to call Cas.”

Sam nodded. “I was just thinking the same thing. I’ll call him.”

 

Sam stood with the phone to his ear, listening to it ring. Finally, Cas answered.

“Hello Sam.”

Sam took a deep breath. “Hi, Cas. It took you awhile to answer, I was afraid I’d get your voicemail.”

“My apologies. I was driving and I needed to pull over before I answered.”

Sam smiled a little. “Yeah, okay. Um, I’m calling about Dean.”

There was immediate concern in Cas’ voice. “Is he alright? Did something happen?”

“No, no, nothing happened. It’s just… well, he won’t come out of his room. He’s holed up in there, won’t talk to anyone, just sneaks food in and watches stuff on his laptop.”

Cas was silent for a moment.

“I’m on my way back. I’ll be there in a few hours.”

Sam sighed. “Okay, buddy. Just… just hurry, okay?”

“I will, Sam.”

Cas hung up and Sam stood there for a moment then he put down his phone. 

 

Sam looked up when the front door to the bunker opened. Cas hurried down the stairs, his trench coat flapping behind him. 

“Cas! How did the hunt go?”

Cas frowned. “It went well, Sam. Is Dean still in his room?”

Sam nodded, and Cas walked towards the hall where the bedrooms were.

Cas knocked at Deans’ door. When he didn’t get an answer, he knocked again, harder.

“Go away!”

Cas sighed. “I can’t do that, Dean.”

He heard Dean’s slightly surprised answer.

“Cas? Yeah, you can come in.”

Cas opened the door and frowned at the sight.

Litter was everywhere. Dean sat with his back against the headboard of the bed with his laptop in his lap. He looked terrible. He hadn’t shaved in days, his face was pale and he smelled bad. 

“Hello Dean.”

Dean looked at him then his eyes went back to the laptop. 

“Hey, Cas.”

Cas walked to a chair. He wrinkled his nose as he grabbed the empty pizza box and sat it on the floor. He pulled the chair close to the bed.

“Dean, what are you doing?”

Dean frowned at him then looked away.

“Just taking some time, Cas.”

“Dean, it’s been over a week. How long do you need?”

Dean wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Dunno. More. I’m fine.”

Cas squinted at him.

“Don’t lie to  _ me _ , Dean. You’re clearly not fine. People are worried about you. Sam is worried.  _ I’m  _ worried.”

Dean sighed. He finally looked at Cas.

“Look, Cas, there’s no reason to be worried. I just…”

Cas nodded. “Need time. So you’ve said. But Dean, you smell. You haven’t shaved. Your room looks like a garbage dump. Talk to me, please.”

Dean didn’t say anything for so long, Cas was beginning to think he never would. 

“Look, Cas. It was… it was horrible. I was drowning, couldn’t breath. I couldn’t get my head above water. And then, Michael just _ leaves _ ? No reason, no warning… he just left. I don’t know why, Cas. I need to know why.”

Cas sighed. “Well, I’m sure we’ll find out eventually.”

Dean looked at him, his eyes wild.

“That’s what scares me! I’m petrified. I’m… not used to feeling like this. I… don’t tell Sam, please.”  He had a tone that was like he was begging. It hurt Cas to hear.

“I won’t Dean, you have my word. But you’ve got to get out of this… funk. You need to get back out there. Shower, get some sun on your face. We’ll figure this all out, but we need to do it together.”

Dean nodded slowly.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll… I’ll be out later. Just sit with me for awhile, okay?”

Cas smiled at him. “Oh course, Dean. I’ll stay as long as you like.”

Dean scooted over on the bed.

“Sit with me. Let’s watch a movie, okay?”

Cas stood and took off his trench coat. He folded it and put it over the back of his chair. While he did that, Dean swept some food wrappers off the bed onto the floor. Cas sat next to him, letting their shoulders touch. Dean turned the laptop back on and went to Netflix.

He chose Tombstone. Again. Cas smiled. 

They sat and watched the movie, not speaking. 

When it was over, Dean sighed.

“Guess I need to take that shower.”

Cas got up. “Yes, Dean, I think that would be a good idea. I’ll see you when you’re done.”

He left the room and went to find Sam.

“He’s coming out.”

The relief on Sam’s face was palatable.

“Thanks, Cas.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stood in the shower, just letting the hot water roll over him. He looked at the tile on the wall, staring… remembering… he shook his head to clear it. He grabbed the body wash, opened it and took a sniff. He smiled at the fragrance. Sam was such a girl about shit like that.

He washed, washed his hair, then washed everything again. He wondered if he’d ever feel clean again. Sighing, he turned off the water and stepped out. He grabbed a towel and dried off,

Then he looked into the mirror. Cas wasn’t lying, he did look bad. He shaved, trying to avoid looking into his own eyes.

When he was dressed, he walked out and down the hall. The research room was filled with people, and unfortunately, he had to go through it to get to the kitchen. Everyone looked at him when he entered. Some looked happy to see him, some were expressionless and some frowned.

Alternate Charlie walked up to him. “Hi, Dean. Good to see you.” Dean smiled and continued to the kitchen.

Cas was standing in the kitchen, and turned to look at Dean. He smiled.

“Well, you look almost human.”

“Ha ha, Cas. Very funny. Is there any beer?”

Cas frowned. “I think you could do with something different to drink. How about some milk?”

Dean smirked. “Dude, have you even  _ met _ me? Give me a damn beer.” He began to look in cabinets.

Cas walked to the refrigerator and opened the door, looking in.

“There’s leftover stew and some casserole.” He got out a beer and handed it to Dean.

Dean took it, opened it and took a long drink. “Gimme the stew.”

Cas took out a container and handed it to Dean, who put it in the microwave and pressed a few buttons.

Sam walked in, smiling. “Hey, Dean, Maggie told me you were in here. It’s good to see you out of your room.”

Dean ducked his head. “Well, yeah, don’t go getting all mushy about it.” He turned when the microwave dinged. He took out the stew, stirred it and put it back in for another minute.

“So where’s mom?”

“She’s on a hunt with Bobby.”

Dean sighed. “Those two gettin’ kinda close, aren’t they?”

Sam smiled. “Yeah, they are.”

The microwave dinged again. Dean got out the stew, grabbed a spoon and walked to sit down at the table. Cas followed him and sat down as well.

Dean got a spoonful of his stew and blew on it. When he’d eaten it, he turned to look at Sam.

“So, any jobs?” 

“Well, a couple. But Dean, do you think you’re ready for one?”

Dean ate another bite, and took a drink of beer.

“Yeah, Sammy, I do. Need to get back on the horse. So, spill. What’s out there that needs taken care of?”

Sam looked at Cas. “Uh, there’s one in, um, Bandon, Oregon. People going missing. No clear explanation of why.”

Dean slapped the table and Sam jumped.

“Okay! So, who’s coming with me?”

Cas said quietly. “I’ll go, Dean.”

Dean grinned at him. Sam cleared his throat.

“I think Jack needs to go too. He needs to get more training, and this sounds like just the thing. I’ll go tell him.”

Dean sighed but nodded. “We’ll leave in an hour.”

Sam left and Dean ate the rest of his stew. Cas sat quietly, watching him.

“I’m glad you agreed to take Jack with us, Dean. It will be good for the two of you to spend time together.”

Dean smirked. “I don’t want to be babysitting him. He’s your responsibility, Cas.”

Cas nodded. “Very well, Dean. I’ll watch out for him.”

Fifty-five minutes later, Dean and Cas were in Baby.

“Where the fuck is that kid? I told him an hour.”

Cas looked at him. “To be fair, Dean it isn’t quite…”

Jack ran to the car with his duffel bag. He hopped in the back seat.

“I’m here! “

Dean sighed. “Don’t sound so excited, kid, this ain’t a joyride.”

Jack quit smiling, but said, “I know! I’m on a hunt with you. It’s going to be great.”

Dean huffed and started the car.

Dean cranked up the music, making conversation impossible. Cas and Jack just looked out the windows. It was going to be a very long ride.

A few hours later, they were in Cheyenne Wyoming. Dean pulled into a Gas N Sip and stopped next to a pump. They all got out.

“Gonna get some gas and some road food. Last bathroom until we stop for the night, so I’d suggest you hit the head, kid.”

Jack went around to the bathroom. Cas told Dean he’d pump the gas. Dean nodded and went inside to get some snacks.

Dean grabbed some jerky, some chips and some beer. He walked around and found some slices of pie, so he grabbed one. He bought a bag of candy for Jack. When Cas came in, Dean handed him the stuff. 

“Anything else you can think of?”

Cas looked at what Dean handed him.

“Some water would be good. And maybe some soda? Jack can’t drink beer.”

Dean nodded. “Got a point.” He got both and they walked to the counter to pay for everything. 

When they got back to the car, Jack was already in the back seat. Dean got in, and Cas handed Jack a water and some chips. 

“We’ll stop to eat later.”

Jack grinned. Dean sighed. Cas just got in the car and looked out the window again.

It was a little after dark when Dean pulled into the motel parking lot. He got out without a word and went in to get them a room. He came back out, got in the car and drove to park in front of their room. They all got out and grabbed their duffle bags and followed Dean inside. Dean tossed his bag on one of the two beds.

“Let me hit the head and we’ll go eat.”

Jack put this bag on the other bed.

“Where will you sleep. Cas?”

Cas smiled. “I don’t, remember? I’ll be fine.”

Dean found a diner nearby and they ate. Dean took a piece of pie to go, and then they went back to the room. Dean opened a beer and stretched out on the bed.

“Get some sleep, Jack, we’re leaving early.”

Jack nodded and went to the bathroom. He came out and got into the other bed.

Cas smiled. “I’ll make myself scarce, Dean. Go to sleep.”

Dean grunted. “You don’t have to go, Cas.”

Cas tilted his head. “I thought watching you sleep was ‘creepy’, Dean.” He used air quotes.

“Well it still is. But… just stay.”

Cas smiled. “Of course, Dean.

In the middle of the night, when Dean started thrashing around and muttering, Cas sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand gently on Dean’s forehead.

“Shh, Dean, it’s just a dream. You’re safe.”

Dean opened his eyes. “Cas? Are you real?”

Cas smiled down at him. “Very. Now sleep.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean slapped Jack on the sole of his foot before dawn.

“Wake up, kid, gotta go.”

Jack grunted and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“Can we get breakfast before we leave?”

Dean grinned. “Of course. Can’t run on beef jerky alone.”

They ate at the diner they’d had dinner at the night before, and were back on the road in less than an hour. This time, Dean kept the music at a reasonable volume, so Cas chatted with Jack. They talked about various monsters and the way to kill them. Dean actually joined in a couple of times.

They stopped for gas and lunch in a small town they didn’t even know the name of. Dean bought more road snacks and they set off again. This time, he stopped at a motel before dark, but he grumbled that if it was just him and Sam or even him and Cas, they’d just drive all night.

Cas smiled at him. “There is nothing wrong with arriving fresh, Dean.”

Dean grabbed his bag. “Sure, Cas.”

They found a fast food place and took dinner back to the room. Jack turned on the TV and looked for something to watch. He settled on Star Wars The Phantom Menace. Dean sighed dramatically, grabbed his lap top and his burger and sat on his bed.

“Gonna see if there’s anything new about the missing people.”

Cas sat in a chair and looked between them.

Dean didn’t have a nightmare that night. They left before dawn the next morning, after grabbing some more fast food and eating it in the car.

They pulled into town about three. Dean got them a room at the only motel in town, and they took their bags in.

“Cas and I are going to talk to the sheriff. You call Sam and tell him we’re here and see if he has anything else. Then get on my laptop and see what the local paper says.”

Dean went to the bathroom and changed into his suit.

Jack nodded. Dean motioned Cas to follow him.

In the car on the way to the sheriff’s office, Dean pulled the car over to a curb and turned towards Cas.

“Look, Cas, I know I’m being an asshole. I’m trying, okay? I need you to be patient with me.”

Cas nodded. “I know, Dean. Are you sure you’re up to doing this?”

Dean looked sad, but quickly steeled his face.

“I need to work, Cas. I can’t hide in my room, and I can’t stand all those people being in the bunker. I feel like I can’t breathe in there. This is better.”

Cas nodded and touched Dean’s hand.

“I get it. Let’s go talk to the sheriff.”

Dean looked relieved. He started the car and drove.

They walked inside and showed the deputy at the desk their badges. Dean made sure that Cas showed his right side up.

The deputy took them in to see the sheriff. He was a portly dude, sweating profusely and wiping his brow with a handkerchief.

“What can I do for you two?”

Dean talked to him about the four people who were missing. The sheriff told them that they were all loners, with very few ties to the community, but they were all nice people. He didn’t think they’d just left town.

They got everything they thought of from him and left. Dean walked to the car with Cas following. When they were in, Dean asked Cas what he thought.

“I’m unsure, Dean. Could be a vengeful spirit, vampires, werewolves… just about anything.”

Dean nodded. “Guess we’ll just have to do some digging.”

They’d found out that one of the missing men lived at the motel, so Dean drove back and they got Jack. Dean picked the lock on the room that the guy lived in while Cas and Jack kept a lookout. 

They walked into a mess. Empty food containers and liquor bottles littered the room, the bed was unmade and the chair was overturned, Cas  walked into the bathroom and looked around, Jack looked under the bed and Dean opened all the drawers.

“Well, if he split, he didn’t take his underwear.”

Finding nothing more suspicious than the chair that was knocked over, they went back to their room. Jack told them that Sam didn’t have any more information for them, and he couldn’t find anything about the missing people in the local newspaper online.

Dean stood, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I guess we need to search the next person’s place and then we’ll get some dinner.”

They picked the lock on a sad little house. There was discarded junk in the yard and it looked like it hadn’t seen a coat of paint since it was built. 

Again, there was nothing to find. The EMF meter didn’t make a blip. All the guy’s clothes were still there. 

They went to dinner. 

“Okay, not a ghost or a vengeful spirit. I don’t think it’s vamps or werewolves, or at least one of the bodies would have turned up by now. So, what’s next on the list?” Dean looked between Cas and Jack.

Cas sighed. “This list is still too long to narrow down. It could be one of a number of things.”

Dean nodded. “I agree. Tomorrow, I want the two of you to check out the other missing people’s places. I’m gonna do some snooping around town, and talk to some of the locals.”

The next day didn’t go much better than the day before. There was nothing different about the houses of the other victims and the locals weren’t much help. They met for lunch.

“We have one more house to check out. What are you going to do?” Cas watched the two of them eat.

“You go check out that house. I saw a couple of places that looked abandoned when I was walking around. I’m gonna check them out.”

Cas looked at him, frowning. “By yourself? Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Dean nodded and chew the bite of his burger. 

“Yeah, if I see anything, I’ll give you a call. Stop worrying, _ mom _ , I’ll be fine.”

They split up. Dean headed for the empty warehouse he’d seen.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean parked the car and got out. He checked his gun, grabbed a knife, turned on his flashlight and went into the warehouse. He opened the door slowly and shined his flashlight inside. He didn’t see anything so he went in. He’d only taken a few steps inside when something hit him on the back of the head and everything went dark.

 

_ Dean woke up in the bunker. He looked around, confused. “What the fuck?” There was no one around, so he walked to the kitchen. Cas was standing there, with a cup of coffee in his hand. _

_ “Dean! There you are. I was beginning to wonder.” _

_ Dean stared at him. “Cas? What’s happening? How did we get here?” _

_ Cas laughed. “I guess you got drunker than I thought last night. Come here, baby.” He sat down the cup. _

_ ‘Baby?’  _

_ Dean stood there, and Cas walked up to him, smiling. He reached up to grasp Dean behind the neck and kissed him. Dean was too shocked to respond, but finally, he just gave himself over to it. They kissed and Cas opened his mouth for Dean’s tongue.  _

_ They broke apart, Dean breathless and Cas grinning. _

_ “Do you have a hangover?” _

_ Dean shook his head. “No, no I feel fine. Uh, Cas, where is everyone?” _

_ Cas tilted his head with a squint.  _

_ “If by everyone, you mean Sam, he’s at Eileen’s. Won’t be back for a few days. We’ve got the place to ourselves.” _

_ Dean sighed. “Yeah, okay I just… thought there were more people here.” _

_ Cas looked at him strangely. “Dean are you sure you’re alright?” _

_ Dean nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” _

_ Cas put a hand on Dean’s chest. “Good, because I’ve got plans for you, big boy.” _

_ Dean looked down at Cas’ hand. “Oh yeah?” _

_ Cas leered at him. “Yeah. Let’s go to our room.” _

_ Dean thought about Cas saying ‘our room’, but he walked behind Cas until they got to what Dean always thought of as his room.  _

_ When they got inside, Dean looked around. Cas’ angel blade was mounted on the wall next to Dean’s sawed off shotgun. Cas’ trench coat was hanging in the closet. _

_ But his brain short-circuited when Cas pulled Dean’s shirt over his head. Dean looked down.  _

_ “Uh, Cas…” _

_ Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s shoulder.  _

_ “Shh, let me do this. You owe me for passing out last night.” _

_ Cas popped the button on Dean’s jeans, and then lowered the zipper. Dean just stood there, somewhere between frozen and aroused. _

_ When Cas pulled his pants and briefs down to his ankles, Dean stepped out of them, only then realizing he was barefoot. Cas pushed him in the direction of the bed. When the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed, he fell onto his back. _

_ Cas stood over Dean and slowly undressed. Dean followed the line of bare skin as he did. When his eyes got to Cas’ very hard cock, he took a deep breath. Was this real? It felt very real. _

_ Cas crawled over him, bracketing Dean’s thighs with his own. Cas’ hard cock drug over Dean’s belly leaving behind a trail of precum. Cas kissed him, hard and filthy. Dean moaned. _

_ Dean’s cock was getting harder and harder. He thrust up against Cas, and Cas broke the kiss and smiled. _

_ “Oh, anxious? Well, okay, grab the lube.” _

_ Dean reached under the pillow to where he’s always kept his lube and yep! There it was. He grabbed it and handed it to Cas. He watched as Cas poured some into his hand and used it to lube up his cock. _

_ “How do you want it, baby? Face to face or doggy?” _

_ Dean’s mind went blank for a moment. But then he had the wherewithal to say, “Face to face. I want to see you, angel.” _

_ Cas smiled down at him. “Ah, good choice.” Cas tapped Dean on the thigh. _

_ “Okay cowboy, lift ‘em.” _

_ Dean lifted his legs in the air, and took a deep breath. This was real, this was really happening. He’d dreamed about this for so many years…  _

_ Cas lined up and pressed the head of his dick against Dean’s hole and Dean moaned again.  _

_ It felt so amazing when Cas slid into him. There was no pain, not much of a burn… they’d obviously done this a lot. Dean felt Cas’ cock side over his rim and fill him. He grabbed Cas’ arms and held on. _

_ Cas bottomed out and held a moment, then he pulled back and began to fuck Dean hard and fast. Dean dug his fingers into Cas’ arms and began to chant, “Oh god, Cas… Oh fuck…  _

_ Cas!” _

_ Cas leaned in to whisper in Dean’s ear, “You are so beautiful, so perfect, Dean. I love you so much.” _

_ Dean just had to say, “I love you too.”  _

_ He was so close... _

  
  


Cas and Jack were in the motel room, waiting for Dean. It had been hours. Cas tried Dean’s phone.

“Hey, this is Dean’s other, other cell…”

Cas hung up. He looked at Jack. “He isn’t answering.”

Cas paced the room. He tried Dean’s phone twice more. Then he turned to Jack.

“Look in Dean’s bag for a gun or a knife, anything we can use.”

Jack got into Dean’s bag, but he couldn’t find any weapons. He did find a cassette tape labeled ‘Cas’. He put it in his pocket, thinking he would give it to Cas when this was over.

Cas was worried, so they went to the warehouse to check and see if Dean was there, and if he was in trouble. Baby was parked in front, so they knew this was where Dean was.

They cautiously entered, flashlights illuminating the dusty room. 

“Let’s split up. If you find Dean, call me.” Cas turned to the right.

Jack went to the left. He slowly went from room to room. 

He came to an open space, and his light shone on a woman, hanging by her wrists from a chain. There were IV bags attached to her. He walked up and looked, but the woman was dead. He looked around, and saw that there were five men also hanging, with IV bags attached to them. One of them was Dean.

“Cas! Cas, He’s here!”

Jack ran to Dean, and thank god, he was alive. Jack pulled one of the needles out of Dean’s neck. Then he felt a presence behind him. He turned to see a man with glowing blue tattoos all over him. The man reached for Jack… And his eyes began to glow, white light came from his mouth, and he fell dead at Jack’s feet. Cas was standing there.

“Djinn.” Cas’ voice was dark. Cas looked over Dean and saw where his pants were tented with an erection.

“I’ve got him, Jack. Why don’t you… um… keep a lookout to make sure there isn’t another djinn.”

Jack nodded and walked a little way away. Cas took out all the needles and then uncuffed Dean’s wrists, holding him up.

“Dean, Dean...I’ve got you. Wake up.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was still pretty out of it, so they put him in the back seat and Cas got behind the wheel. Jack got in.

“Oh, I almost forgot. I found this in Dean’s bag. It’s got your name on it, I guess it belongs to you.”

Cas took the cassette and looked at it for a minute, then put it in his pocket and started Baby. He drove back to the motel. They got Dean something to drink and put him on the bed.

He kept mumbling Cas’ name, so Cas sat with him.

“It’s okay, Dean. I’m here. You just need to let the poison run its course. You’re safe now.”

Dean went to sleep. Cas told Jack to watch him, he was going to the car for a few minutes.

Cas walked to the car and turned the key. He took the cassette out of his pocket and put it in the tape player. He pushed the play button and listened. It was a song.

 

I know how to let you leave

How am I supposed to let you go?

Now you stand in front of me

And all the rain is turning into snow

 

Can you tell me that you're real

So I can really know

That everything I feel I can finally show 

Standing next to me oh the person I can be

Is finally here and he won't back down at all

 

But I can't stop thinking

how you just keep making

sense of all that was broken before

 

And I won't keep faking

Cause I'm done with taking

Cause with you I'm not broken anymore

 

I've seen the empty deep

I've damned up the water flow

You're the touchstone my complete

You're the ship that kept me afloat

 

Can you tell me that you're real

So I can really know

That everything I feel I can finally show 

Standing next to me oh the person I can be

Is finally here and he won't back down at all

 

But I can't stop thinking

how you just keep making

sense of all that was broken before

 

And I won't keep faking

Cause I'm done with taking

Cause with you I'm not broken anymore

 

But I can't stop thinking

how you just keep making 

sense of all that was broken before

 

And I won't keep faking

Cause I'm done with all the taking

Cause with you I'm not broken anymore

 

And I can't stop thinking

how you just keep making

sense of all that was broken before

 

Yeah and I won't keep faking

Cause I'm done with taking

Cause with you I'm not broken anymore

 

I'm not broken anymore

 

Cas sat in stunned silence. Then he rewound it and played it again. His heart was beating wildly. What did it mean? Why was his name on the tape, and why did Dean have it?

He took the tape out of the player and went back inside. Dean was awake and looking better.

“Cas, where were you?”

Cas sighed, trying to decide if he should tell Dean the truth or not. But he just had to know. He walked over to the bed and sat next to Dean. He took the tape and held it out.

“I was listening to this. Jack found it in your bag.”

Dean looked at the tape and then back at Cas.

“Jack, will you give us some privacy, please? Maybe go get us some food.”

Jack looked confused, but nodded. He left.

“Dean, what is this? What does it mean?”

Dean looked at Cas for so long, Cas began to think he wasn’t going to say anything, but then…

“Cas, it means I love you. I heard that song and it just… perfectly described us, you know? I recorded it so I could listen to it and get the courage to tell you. I love you, I have for a long time. You don’t have to say anything, or love me back, but…”

Cas leaned over and kissed him. When he broke the kiss, he leaned into Dean’s ear and whispered, “Don’t say stupid things. Of course I love you. I already told you I did.”

Dean sat back and looked at Cas. 

“In the barn, when you thought you were dying.”

Cas nodded. “I meant it, Dean. I just thought you didn’t feel the same.”

“God, we’re really a couple of dumbasses, you know?”

Cas smiled. “I’d like to think less dumb, less ass.”

Dean laughed and kissed Cas again.

“You were my djinn dream, you know?”

Cas looked surprised. “I was?”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, we were alone in the bunker and we were a couple. We… we made love.”

Cas chuckled. “That’s why you had an erection when we found you.”

Dean blushed. “I did? Jesus, did Jack see?”

Cas shook his head. “No. As soon as I noticed, I told him to go keep a lookout.”

“Thanks for that.”

“Of course, Dean. I didn’t want him to be scarred for life.”

Dean laughed and hugged Cas. 

They were still kissing when Jack got back. 

 


End file.
